Tensorian Escape
by earthskull
Summary: Three humans attempt to escape a Tensorian space station by stealing one of their fighters. However they find the control of the craft is a little unusual...


Tensorian Escape

"This way." she whispered. The three hurried down the gangway to the small ship, looking behind to see if they were being followed. The hatch to the ship was open and they ducked inside and pulled the door closed behind them.

Safe, for now. Captain Senna tried to catch her breath and looked over at Ensign Torr and Science Officer Riven. They seemed similarly winded but unhurt. Her academy training had not prepared her for this. Commanding a scout ship was one thing. Navigating her crew safety through a hostile space station was quite another.

"Ok, let's see if we can get this ship going and get out of here."

Senna and the others surveyed the interior of the alien craft. This was the first time any human had been inside a Tensorian fighter. There were two control panels on the side and a central control center, if that's what it was. It looked more like a saddle with a protruding shaft.

Senna surveyed the first console. "This looks like a communications console."

"This looks like tactical." Torr said from the other side of the ship.

"Oh dear." Riven said from the central control "I've heard of this. I think this is flight control."

"We don't have time for curiosity, Riven, we just need to get this ship out of here before they know we're gone."

Captain Senna thought Riven seemed rather flushed as she strode to the brightly lit central control seat. It looked like an old fashioned horse saddle, except the horn was larger and lower down.

"Oh dear." Captain Senna said. She could feel her face getting red.

"Um, apparently the reports are true." Riven said nervously. He didn't know if it was the ambient temperature that was making him sweat or something else.

The rumors were that all Tensorian fighters needed a female pilot, no one knew why, just that the flying skills of the Tensorians was nothing short of amazing.

"This can't be." Senna laughed, looking up at her crew who were both blushing.

Upon closer examination, it was a saddle, but with a large phallus in the middle. Tensorians were physiologically much like humans, only larger. The phallus on the saddle was shaped much like the human organ, just larger with extra holes.

Senna's mind raced. "There must be another way. See if we can start the engine, maybe these two shafts can control it."

In front of the saddle were two control shafts. "Ugh, seriously." she said. Both also appeared to be shaped like a large penis. "These Tennys are fucking perverts..."

"Ensign, try to get this to start, I'm going to see..."

Just then a red light started to blink. An aft screen showed two Tensorian guards pausing at the end of the gangway.

"I think we've been spotted, captain." Torr said squinting at the screen, getting as far from the saddle as he could.

"Ugh, Riven, sit up there, maybe there's a pressure switch, and hold those two... things. Hurry."

"But, uh, ok..."

Riven climbed up, gingerly avoiding the central phallus and pushing on the saddle. Shiny liquid seemed to exude from the phallus. He hesitantly reached for the shafts. Nothing happened. Riven looked back at Senna sheepishly, as if to say "Please let me get down."

"This can't be happening." Senna trailed off, looking at the view screen. The guards were approaching the ship.

"We need to go. You know what the Tensorians do to prisoners.", Riven anxiously noted.

"Yes, ugh, the fucking perverts."

"Get down, Riven, see if you can encrypt the hatch lock until we can figure out... I'm not getting on this... This is ridiculous."

Senna climbed on the saddle, avoiding the phallus, which seemed to exude more fluid. In frustration she grabbed the two shafts, they were warm and rubbery and tried to pull and push them, hoping it would start.

Nothing.

She sat there, dejected. She looked down at the large shaft that was now leaking fluid onto the crotch of her spacesuit, as she balanced on the back edge of the saddle.

"Maybe I can engage the shields, keep them away... for a bit." said Torr, trying to avoid looking at the captain.

Senna put her palm on her forehead, trying to think. There's no way she could get on this thing. It may not even work with her. Then not only would she embarrass herself in front of her crew but then they'd be raped and killed by the Tensorians anyway. They needed to go. They had to go. They had to do this.

"Ugh, fuck, you guys look away. Keep those fuckers from getting in here. This is ridiculous. Don't fucking look this way. Learn those controls. Shit!"

Senna looked down at her silver, whole piece space suit. It was the new model with the magnetic zipper that ran from the neck all the way down between her legs and up to her tail bone.

She wished she had worn a bra.

She looked at Riven and Torr to make sure they were looking away, and unzipped her suit, all the way around. Her breasts pushed out and she instinctively pulled the tight material closed to conceal herself, but then let them out, knowing she needed both hands to brace herself against the saddle.

Maybe if she just touched the tip of the phallus to herself, maybe that would be enough of a connection to control it.

She leaned against the phallus, letting it touch her bare stomach. "Maybe there's a sensor on top." she thought as her face burned with a combination of embarrassment, fear and the heat inside the ship.

Senna looked down at the shaft between her legs and froze as she watched sweat run down her breast to her surprisingly erect nipple. She tried to pull her suit closed again. It was hopeless.

"Why is it so damn hot in here?"

Senna was startled by pounding on the outside of the ship followed by angry shouts.

"That electric shock should slow them down." Riven released the polarization toggle "Uh, any luck back there? We can't hold them off for long."

"Ah, I can't believe this!" Senna steeled up her courage and pulled her panties aside and bracing herself on the saddle, touched her labia to the warm, glistening phallus. Instantly a loud thrum shook the ship as the engines must have sprung to life. She felt the vibrations through the tip of the phallus and let out a soft gasp as she tried to brace herself against one of the shafts.

As she grabbed the left shaft, the ship lurched to the left. She slipped off the saddle, landing on her hands and feet. At least those kung fu classes paid off.

"Are you alright?" Riven instinctively turn back to help her and saw her stand up, her face and chest flushed, trying to close her suit and conceal her breasts. Riven quickly turned away.

"Ugh, yes, just... just keep... doing the console!"

"I feel a little dizzy... from the fall maybe?" she thought as she looked back at the saddle, now looking a little more slippery.

"They are trying to cut their way in, we are in danger of losing hull integrity." Riven stated, eyes fixed on his console.

Senna stomped back to the saddle, looking for a dry spot to grab on and climb back up. There were controls meant to be operated by feet. They looked like stirrups, but they were too far down to be helpful.

"This was obviously made for a much bigger... species." she said, thinking she said it to herself, but it was getting harder to think straight.

"Must... get this going."

She climbed up and kneeled on the saddle, scooting up to position herself against the phallus. She firmly held both shafts for balance. They were a little slippery now too, maybe from her hands, but the "skin" on them seemed to give. They were so warm.

"This will work."

From kneeling she lowered herself so the phallus touched her labia. The engines sputtered on.

She pulled back from the shock of the vibration and they stopped.

"So that's how this works. Fucking perverts..." She lowered herself again and applied steady pressure, and the engines hummed.

She bit her lip and gasped, hoping her crew did not hear, but the vibration through the shaft pushing on her labia, it felt a little good. She needed to think straight.

Keeping her balance she pulled on the two shafts in her hands and the ship pitched left and right. She pushed down a little harder to feel the engines rev up.

"You did it!" Torr exclaimed, his eyes forward.

"Huh... yes, let's... go."

She tried to concentrate. She took stock of her situation. Here she was, in her unzipped suit, on her knees, her breasts free, nipples rock hard, with two hot, slippery shafts in her hands, pushing down on the shaft between her legs.

"Captain, there's a ship out there charging weapons." Torr reported.

"I think this ship has shields." Riven pressed a lit button. "That should-"

A blast rocked the ship and Senna's leg slipped and the shaft pushed a little into her vagina.

Senna moaned and leaned forward as she felt the engines increased their power. She kept her grips on the shafts and stayed on top. She let her other knee slip off and squeezed her legs around the saddle to keep from putting her full weight on the phallus. It went a little deeper though and the engines were thrumming with power now.

"Are we... are we moving yet?" she managed, the sensation between her legs overwhelming all others.

"Er, no, we are still here. The engines are fine, just not engaged, there must be an accelerator control somewhere. I can-"

"No!... Hrmmh, let me... see here..."

She took her hand off the shafts and braced herself against the saddle again, feeling around for anything on the soft, warm body of the saddle. It was just smooth, nothing except for the stirrups.

She pushed down on one of the stirrup straps with her boot and the craft moved slightly forward tot he right.

"That's it!" Riven exclaimed "Uh, whatever that was."

With a big smile Riven looked back, forgetting his orders, seeing his commander there, balanced atop that shaft, her breasts shining with sweat, her face flushed red, biting her lip as she tried to maintain control. His eyes grew wide and his smile vanished.

"Don't look!" she gasped, glaring back at him.

Another blast rocked the ship. All Senna felt was her knees give a little and the shaft push in deeper.

"Ohhhh..."

"We can't take many more of those..." Torr said.

The stirrups. She had to get her feet on the stirrups to accelerate, but they were too far down.

The affect of the vibrating shaft between her legs was getting to be too much. She could feel an orgasm building in her body, she had to fight it off.

Her embarrassment was fading, giving out to fear and pleasure. She took a deep breath and resigned to the fact that her embarrassment couldn't be more complete. She released her knees and took the shaft into her, hoping maybe she could reach the stirrups.

It slid in deep. She felt its warmth push in.

"Ohhhh, fuuuck..." she moaned loudly, not caring if her crew heard. The engines revved higher and she could feel the vibrations through the shaft shaking her body.

She tried to reach the stirrups. With the toes of her boot she could feel them. She stretched her legs down, trying to ignore the shaft between her legs and pushed on the stirrups.

They went down a little, and the ship coasted forward. Enough so that the next shot just missed the ship.

She couldn't keep the pressure up on the stirrups, relaxed her legs, took the shaft deeper. The ship coasted to a stop.

"Ung... help... push... ohhh." was all she could manage. Both Torr and Riven were looking at her . She could see both of their faces burned with embarrassment. How did it come to this? She bit her lip as she looked down from the shafts she was holding to see her breasts exposed, feeling every bit of the warm shaft pushing on her, her walls tightening, pushing back.

Torr and Riven just stood staring at her.

"Stirrups, idiots! Push! Hhhh."

The two realized what she meant and walked over and knelt on either side of her. Their faces inches away from her thighs.

They were so close she thought. She could feel their eyes on her. Everything on her was burning with heat, pleasure. Senna just looked ahead and tried to concentrate.

"On three" Riven stammered.

They pulled down on the stirrups and the craft burst forward. Both men grabbed her thigh to keep from being thrown back and pulled her hips down on the phallus.

She arched her back and a deep moan escaped her as she felt the shaft push against her womb and her clitoris hit the saddle.

"Uhnnn, not so hard!"

Torr and Riven returned to the stirrups, their captains feet quivering inches above the stirrups.

"Ok, we'll try again. Slowly."

They pulled the stirrup slowly and the craft accelerated slowly. Soon they were moving at a good speed.

Senna was trying to think of getting her crew home safety but all she could think of was the shaft between her legs.

"Was it moving?" she thought. "Am I moving?" She could definitely feel the shaft sliding in and out of her vagina. The ships engines revved with every push. She felt very connected to the ship, like she and it were one.

She looked down between her legs to see if she was moving. Saliva dripped from her mouth onto her breasts. She saw Riven glance up at her but return his focus to the stirrup, trying to make this look routine. She was panting as she felt her own hips moving up and down. Can't take much more.

"Are... huh... we safe?" she managed in a moment of lucidity.

"I can't see the panel from here." Riven said from her right thigh.

"I.. I think I can make a loop in the stirrup straps and maybe you can put your toe through it and control the stirrups that way. Then we can man the controls."

"Huhhh.." was all Senna could manage. She could feel an orgasm coming and there was no stopping it as the saddle rhythmically slapped her clit.

"Was the saddle moving too?" she thought.

"Let's do it." Riven said and they both released the stirrups to tie a knot in them.

As they released the straps the ship coasted to a stop. The phallus also stopped thrusting. This took Senna by surprise, although it still vibrated vigorously from the seething engines. She realized she was getting lost in the pleasure. Part of her didn't want it to end. She clenched her teeth as she tried to suppress the climax building within her.

"Fix those stirrups. I'm taking a break from the... thing. Move away." she ordered, trying to muster some semblance of authority.

Both men gladly complied, and the engines spun down as she extracted herself from the phallus, balancing on the front edge of the saddle, the phallus behind her between her exposed cheeks. It was hard to balance in her state, still breathing heavily, the saddle very slippery.

As both crewmen went to fixing the stirrups, Riven blurted out in a seemingly rehearsed, too-loud tone "It's all right, captain. You did what you had to do. You saved all our lives. We... I have nothing but respect for you."

Senna clutched her suit closed, trying to conceal her breasts, trying to think if she could ever recover her career from this. It turns out it was a bad time to take her hand off her perch as a blast rocked the ship.

Losing her balance, she started to slip and grabbed Riven's head on the way down, pushing her breast in his face. Riven braced her at her hip and pushed her back up.

"I'm sorry!" Riven exclaimed.

"All ready, captain!" Torr added.

"Ugh! Stations! Let's go!"

Senna lowered herself on the phallus again, feeling the engines spring to life on her actions. It slid in more easily this time. A moan of pleasure out of her mouth before she could stop it. It felt so good.

"Wait, what?" she thought. She shouldn't be enjoying this. She felt like she was losing control of her body as every inch of her felt connected to what was between her legs and the ship itself.

She moved her feet to find the stirrup loops that were just made.

"Need to start the thrusting again... wait, I mean get the ship moving again." she thought, as she fought off the waves of pleasure as her body tightened around the vibrating phallus.

Suddenly, her eyes widened as she realized...

"Dammit! My boots!"

She was still wearing her boots. No way to slip her toe into the stirrup loops.

"Take off my boots!" she ordered, realizing that was probably the most unusual order she had ever given.

Torr and Riven rushed to take of their captain's boots. Then her socks. And she felt their hands on her feet as they guided her toes into the loops. Their hands, the thrumming phallus, warm shafts in her hands, her saliva on her bare breasts, it was almost too much for her.

"Yes!" Senna exclaimed as she flexed her feet, the ship sailing off and the thrusting resuming.

"Yes! We're moving again!" Riven said, trying to mask Senna's "yes", which seemed to be of a much more sexual nature.

"One Tensorian fighter still on our tail." Torr reported.

Senna briefly thought on what the female Tensorian pilot might be doing. She pushed hard on the phallus as it pushed in deep, her clitoris hard against the saddle. She curled her toes more and the ship sailed off. She worked the shafts and the ship dodged and weaved.

She felt the ship was in unison with her body, at a level her brain wasn't and the animal part of her brain was taking over, flooding her body with endorphins and pleasure, as she and the ship moved as one.

The engines hummed as her muscles worked the control stick between her legs. her hands glided over the lubricated shafts.

She saw both of her crewmen looking back at her as they braced themselves for the wild swings of movement the ship was, looking back at her with wide eyes.

She tried to say "Don't look!" but she was pretty sure it came out as "Mmmmf... look, unghh!"

She realized she must have been a sight. She felt like she was on stage. The ships bright light illuminating her glistening body. Her space suit failing to conceal her breasts, stomach and crotch. Her body completely integrated with the controls. Saliva running down her chin onto her breasts, aching nipples pushing out, bouncing slightly as her hips met each thrust of the phallus.  
Her clitoris demanding attention with each bounce.

The light in the ship seemed to be getting brighter. She felt the climax building and felt powerless to stop it. She clenched her teeth and tightened herself around the shaft that wouldn't stop pumping.

The ship flew faster, pumped deeper. She wrapped her legs tightly around the saddle and tightened up as she felt the unstoppable wave coming.

Everything seemed to stop as she held her breath, arched her back and let out an animal moan that wasn't hers as her orgasm flooded her body with pleasure. Waves of power spreading through her and the ship as she shuddered and convulsed and felt the phallus pumping fluid deep into her, leaking out onto the saddle.

Her toes slipped out of the stirrups and she collapsed against the saddle, her body jerking with each pump from the phallus.

As the ship drifted at a pitched angle, gliding slower and slower, Torr said  
"We... Sir, we have to keep going. That ship is still coming!"

"Hhhh... still... coming..." was all Senna could manage as she tried to catch her breath.

Senna slid off the saddle onto the floor of the ship. In between the waves she tried to think. "Must go again. Must. I need... I mean, the crew... needs me."

She tried to stand but lay back down. She was barely cognizant of the commotion in the cabin. Lucidity returned, bringing modesty. She clutched her suit closed and tried to zip it. A hand grabbed her arm and helped her up. She staggered and leaned against the figure helping her up.

"Not a word-" she started but stopped when she looked up and did not see Torr or Riven, but a Tensorian female.

The Tensorian smiled at her, and added "Well done, pilot. Almost away."


End file.
